This invention relates to a bracket assembly for storing an elongated object, particularly an umbrella, within a closed vehicle.
The carrying of an elongated object within a closed automotive vehicle has been inconvenient in the past because of the incompatability of the interior area of the vehicle and the shape of the elongated object. The object was normally in a location of interfere with the comfort and convenience of the passangers and/or driver.